


Silencio y Oscuridad

by cerebroenoff



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebroenoff/pseuds/cerebroenoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una de sus terribles migrañas obliga a Kaidan a buscar un lugar tranquilo y alejado dentro de la Normandía, sin tener en cuenta que cierta Comandante podría echarlo en falta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio y Oscuridad

Kaidan abandonó los camarotes de la tripulación al darse por vencido. Sabía que si se lo pedía, sus compañeros de habitación bajarían el tono de su conversación y procurarían no molestarle si les explicara que necesitaba descansar, pero era el primer día en mucho tiempo en que no estaban agobiados de trabajo y no quiso ser una molestia.

A solas en el pasillo, pensó hacia dónde podía ir en busca algo de tranquilidad. El despacho de la doctora Chakwas era la opción más lógica; allí tendría una cama donde recostarse el tiempo que quisiera y medicamentos en caso de necesitarlos, pero estaba increíblemente iluminado. No es que la luz afectase a sus migrañas, pero la claridad no le dejaba dormir. Descartó también las cubiertas de babor o estribor; aunque pudiese acomodarse en uno de los sofás, nada le aseguraba no tener compañía y no quería que nadie lo encontrase allí y lo agobiase con preguntas sobre qué le ocurría. No estaba muy seguro de tener la capacidad suficiente para mantener una conversación de más de dos palabras con alguien en un momento en el que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Al final terminó cogiendo el ascensor hasta la cubierta de ingeniería, bajó hasta la bodega y acabó encontrando su lugar allí. No era precisamente cómodo, pero estaba vacío, no había riesgo de encontrar compañía e incluso la tenue luz cumplía sus exigencias. Estaría allí el tiempo justo, lejos del ruido y el movimiento constante, hasta que el dolor menguase lo suficiente como para volver con el resto de la tripulación. No más de media hora, se prometió.

 

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas, apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas en lo que se echaba hacia atrás. Era en momentos como aquel donde acuciaba la falta de espacio que había en la Normandía, cuando se quería disfrutar de un momento a solas, echando en falta la intimidad de tener una habitación propia. Amaba estar a bordo de una nave así como le encantaba su trabajo, pero aquella era su queja particular para cuando le daban sus habituales dolores de cabeza.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y dejó que el frío que adormecía sus dedos aliviara el molesto latido que le golpeaba por encima del ojo, mitigando suavemente ese dolor punzante y permanente.

Cerró los ojos, apartando la molesta luz y el estrés del trabajo, esperando que esa nueva postura relajada le ayudara a disipar el dolor. Intentó vaciar su mente; hacía ya tiempo que había aprendido que el hecho en sí de darle vueltas a sus migrañas provocaba que éstas se volvieran, si no más intensas, duraderas. Le resultó muy sencillo esa vez; el cansancio que le producía el propio dolor estaba a un nivel en el que ni siquiera una mente tan ocupada como la suya era capaz de resistirse al placer de verse vacía de pensamiento. Por lo general eso le disgustaba; perder la capacidad de concentración era lo que peor llevaba de sus jaquecas.

Pero no tenía fuerzas para cabrearse por la inoportuno y molesto que era aquello. El agotamiento sacudía todos sus músculos, como si todo su cuerpo luchase para expulsar la migraña, alcanzando allí mismo el estado de relajación que no había encontrado en su cama.

Se quedó dormido.

Fue un sueño ligero e incómodo, de apenas unos veinte minutos. La falta sensorial que había experimentado durante ese tiempo era lo que le hacía suponer que se había dormido, más que por el descanso en sí.

El zumbido que siempre interrumpía el silencio dentro de la nave había vuelto a inundar sus oídos, además de un pitido casi imperceptible que no llegó a identificar hasta abrir los ojos.

Olvidando su dolor de cabeza y la inconveniencia que suponía hacer un movimiento así, se volvió rápidamente hacia la figura que estaba sentada a su izquierda.

\- Shepard.- pronunció, antes de que una ráfaga de dolor saliera de su estado de duermevela y lo sacudiera de nuevo.

La comandante se giró inmediatamente hacia él, deteniendo sus dedos en el aire, sobre la omniherramienta.

\- Ah.- exhaló, acompañando su suspiro de sorpresa con una sonrisa agradable.- ¿Ya estás mejor?

Kaidan sopesó la respuesta durante unos segundos, analizando en qué punto se encontraba su migraña después de esa breve siesta. Entonces le asaltó la pregunta de cómo podía ella saber que se encontraba mal, y más aún: ¿por qué estaba allí?

No le cuestionó nada de aquello porque era una estupidez. Hacía tiempo que alguien tan hermético como él se había convertido en un libro abierto para ella.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- le preguntó al final, en lo que se masajeaba por encima de su ceja izquierda.

\- No lo sabía.- apagó su omniherramienta y bajó los brazos hasta sus muslos.- Te busqué.

\- ¿Por toda la nave?

Ella sonrió, como si disfrutara con el hecho de que eso le sorprendiera.

\- Claro. Y si hubiese creído que te habías lanzado al espacio, te habría buscado allí también.

A Kaidan siempre le sorprendía la facilidad que tenía para soltar palabras como aquellas, como si no fuese consciente del efecto que tenían sobre él.

\- Podías haber venido a mi camarote.- dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos, después de colocar una mano sobre su frente, apretándola en el lugar exacto donde le dolía, sin presionar, en un gesto de cariño. Pero estaba fría y ella sabía que eso le aliviaba, por lo que la mantuvo ahí.

\- No quería molestarte.- respondió, alzando su mano hasta dejarla sobre la suya, acariciando sus dedos.

Shepard arqueó las cejas.

\- No sé cómo lo habrías hecho, si ni siquiera roncas.

\- Soy demasiado tentador para ti.

Sabía que Shepard habría estallado en una sonora carcajada en ese mismo instante si no fuera porque eso le habría partido el cráneo en dos. En lugar de eso, se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contenerse.

Él también terminó sonriendo, tan sólo por el placer que le producía oírla reír. Aunque fue una sonrisa cansada, que se abría paso a duras penas a través del dolor.

Shepard lo acarició con preocupación al distinguir el evidente agotamiento que marcó sus facciones, como si todo le costara un esfuerzo insufrible.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso en pie y le agarró de una de sus manos.

\- Vamos.- le ordenó, tirando de él suavemente.

\- No.- se negó él, sujetándola con firmeza.- Quédate aquí conmigo. Distráeme.

\- También puedo distraerte en mi camarote. Estarás más tranquilo, en una cama, y seguramente sin camiseta.- Kaidan volvió a sonreír; muy a su pesar, tentado por la idea.- Pero en definitiva estarás más cómodo.

No tenía fuerzas para replicarle nada. Sus obligaciones con el trabajo le impedían dejarse llevar tan fácilmente para así cumplir con su deber, por mucho que no estuviera en condiciones. Ya había tenido suficiente descanso y todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer. Pero también sabía que su productividad estaba en ese instante en números negativos y que intentar siquiera ponerse con un Pad de datos acabaría por llevar la migraña a un nivel muy doloroso.

\- Kaidan – le interrumpió Shepard.

Se volvió hacia ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada que bailaba entre el reproche y la diversión, como si intuyera lo que pensaba y eso le resultara de lo más conmovedor.

\- Si te es más fácil, diré que es una orden.- bromeó, el labio torcido en esa sonrisa que él tanto había llegado a querer: hermosa, traviesa y desafiante. Como ella.

Enredó sus dedos con los de ella, aceptando finalmente su invitación.

\- Sólo por eso debería…

\- ¿Presentar un informe sobre mi abuso de la autoridad?- terminó ella con tono burlón, abrazándolo con un brazo en cuanto se puso en pie.- Contrólate, Alenko. No te excites tan pronto.

 


End file.
